


A Yank in the Rooks

by superRDF



Category: Assassin's Creed, Assassin's Creed Syndicate - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gen, its been a while since i posted something x_x
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 03:25:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5318663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superRDF/pseuds/superRDF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jacob looks to take London away from Crawford Starrick while Evie sets her sights on the Pieces of Eden. Seeking someone to help manage the gap Henry requests help from an ally across the pond. [set mid-game]</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Yank in the Rooks

                                  "Evie Frye, I presume?"  
  
The question came seemingly from nowhere, a sentence carried on the air of a brisk London night. However if one had a keen eye they would be able to note the figure in the darkness. Most would only see their outline before it was too late. Evie Frye, however, was nonplussed. She, like this stranger, was familiar with moving in the shadows.  
  
Stepping forward the voice presented itself before the assassin. Unveiled in front of her was a man of average height, thin build, scruffy features, and an age ranging in his late-twenties to early-thirties. Silently he pulled back the hood that covered his eyes, a polite smile gracing his features. "Jonathan Jones at your service." His hair was cut short, kept neat and close - more than she could say for many of the men she knew in her life. But there was one thing about him that she noticed first, above the physical appearances.  
  
"Your _American_."  
  
Her comment was a mixture of surprise and accusation. A wry smile graced Jonathan's features as he extended his hand towards her. "I am. I imagine Henry managed to let that part slip when he mentioned another Assassin coming to help." Evie answered with a smile of her own as she took his hand all the same. "You on the other hand, he has managed to tell me plenty of."  
  
It was a bit of an ominous statement given the changes that had been going underway - or at least the changes that were trying to be implemented. Evie and Jacob Frye carried the weight of that change for London, which from everything Henry Green had been told was a Templar stronghold similar to the way the Colonies had been in the days of the Revolution, if not worse. Starrick was not a man looking to shape a budding nation - he was manipulating an already existing empire  _and seeking expansion_.  
  
While Henry praised the Frye's in his letter; he also mentioned their conflict of interest and methods. At times it was nothing more than siblings squabbling. Other times it seemed to threaten everything they had worked for. While Henry was capable - he hoped another Assassin in the mix would help stabilize the environment.  
  
"Nothing but good things I hope."  
  
"Oh, he sings your praises, Miss Frye" he paused as her grip fell from his own, " _for the most part_."

Glancing around he took in their surroundings. It was a fairly inconspicuous night. A lone carriage or two trotted along the cobblestone, and the occasional individual stumbled about clearly having had too much at the local pub. "If you don't have any pressing issues would you care to show me around? Fill me in on what I've missed on my voyage over here...And I'm sure you have some questions of your own."  
  
 With a nod Evie raised her left arm, a strange contraption attached to it, "Follow me, Mister Jones."

 

* * *

  
  
Needless to say Jonathan didn't have the same device she did which made catching up to her on the rooftops a  _bit_ more difficult than he would like to admit ( and much to Evie's amusement ). And even with the industrial haze that had taken over London, it was still a sight to see from the high rooftops. "How did you and Henry come to know each other? You speak with of him with a familiarity that is more than just a fellow Assassin." Evie's question was raised as they stopped to catch their breathes.  
  
"Well" he thought back, trying to recall which was their true first meeting. "I actually made some trips to London as a boy with my family. Then as a young assassin I visited once. It was then that we crossed paths. I'm not sure if it was his first trip from the Brotherhood in India, but I doubt it. His overall dedication to the Assassin cause - even at that age - it was something that inspired me."  
  
"So he's always been..."  
  
"More of a philosopher than a killer? Ha-ha, yes I suppose his stronger points were his speeches" a light chuckle left Jonathan's lips as he leaned against the nearest chimney. "That being said it was only recently that he was finally able to convince the council. I was ready to come swooping in before he wrote me talking of the Frye Twins."  
  
Evie fixed him with a gaze as if she were still trying to get a read on him. Maybe, Jonathan thought, she was trying to figure out whether he was more interested in gangs or Pieces of Eden. Even with his experience, even with Henry, ultimately he would have to follow their lead and that meant he needed them to trust him. "I have to admit I'm curious as to how your progress has been going - London is a big city after all."  
  
At first she seemed hesitant to respond, he took that as a sign that not everything was going as planned. A theory that Evie soon confirmed. "We've made progress, but we've had setbacks as well. Precursor artifacts remain out of our reach...and hopefully out of the Templars as well. Freeing London is our goal, but if the Templars get their hands on a Piece of Eden they could undo all our work in the blink of an eye."  
  
Jonathan nodded, gaze turning pensive. He had never seen a Piece of Eden himself but he had certainly heard of their existence, of one existing in the Americas at some point, but that information tended to be held by the council above his head. It was clearly a cause Evie had taken close to her heart and made it as much a personal goal as well as one for the Brotherhood. Whichever the case it was a goal he was willing to help towards.  
  
"Here's hoping I'll be able to contribute to your cause and make a difference."  
  
"We've made a lot of allies during our stay in the city, Mister Jones, I have no doubt you'll prove just as useful" smiling at him for a moment Evie turned to look out at the city. "Welcome to London, Jonathan."

**Author's Note:**

> First published fic in a while! First shot at an Assassin's Creed fic ever. I'm playing through Syndicate right now and loving it, my favorite game since Black Flag so I had to write something.


End file.
